originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yohana Ribeiro
Yohana Ribeiro is an Original character created by Athorment on June 23th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy Application Info Character Application Name: Yohana Ribeiro Age: 96 Years Old Height: 5'5 (1.65 m) Monster type: Mermaid (Electric Eel) Half-Human Half-fish. Merefolk's main characteristic is their fish tale and their ability to live underwater despite looking human from their waist up. Yohana is the Electric Eel tail variant of them and hails from Brazil. Grade: Freshman Glamor item: WheelChair Characters Major: Elementalism Current Classes: None Passed Classes: None Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia Natural weapons: Naturally generated Electricity. Fangs Trained weapons: Water Manipulation. Weakness: * Mortality - is harmed by conventional means such as stabs, cuts, punches, etc. * Weak Legs - She is able to stand but with incredible effort. Due to this, she is locked to her wheelchair. * Lack of water - It hinders all of her skills due to being a primarly underwater creature. Spending enough time (a couple of days) out of the water will make her ill and dehydrated. * Polluted water - Breathing poluted water is similar to a human breathing toxic gas. It will cause her to choke and, if unable "breath" clean water, will drown. * drought/Dry areas - Not only does it hinders her skills, but makes her ill due to getting dehydrated. * Fire - Evaporates water, her means of travel and also hurts her directly. Major Skills: * Eel Electricity Manipulation - Her body creates electricity that is stored and created in her tatoo/markings using salt water. Using this dry will turn next into a weak static zap so the environment being wet (or surrounded by water) is ideal for her to use it effectively. Underwater she can harness into small beams of electricity that she shoots from her palms. It's not strong enough to kill or KO anything bigger than a cat and is used more as a scary shock to make them drown instead. * Water bending - To work her way in land she learned how to water bend to make herself a chair of sorts. Using this underwater, she is able to propel herself against strong currents or for quick swimming. It's much weaker in-land however as it requires her full concentration and thus, can only use it as a form of watery-levitation instead. * Air Bubbles - using water bending, she can displace liquids to make safe bubbles of air for others to breath. Minor Skills: * Breathing Underwater - All mermaids can breath inland and underwater. * Heightened vision - Allows her to see things underwater as clear as day. * Mermaid Physiology - It allows her to inhabit underwater zones safely as well as travel through it via her fish tail. Personality: Loyal, ambitious, motivated, embraces change, combative, courageous, blunt, determined, endures, Authoritarian, controlling, wasteful, ego-centric, vain, reliable, disciplined, self-reliant, selfless, sympathetic, pretentious. Likes: swimsuits, bikinis, fruit (and beverages prepared with them like piña coladas or drinking coconut water directly from it), skirts, hot weather, jewelry, accessories, music, water-places, the sea, animals, People who treat her as an equal, tattoos, technology She likes the spark created when she throws them into water so... dont give her tech Dislikes: Cold, pollution, being treated as a weakling, Cats (Afraid of them), Being carried, dry areas, big puffy dresses, insects, coats and other clothes that weight down when wet, heights, tall buildings, stairs, illnesses (or does who are sick) Character's Background: Born in the amazon river, she had to quickly learn from her parents how to survive without ending up as food for threats in all elements (Sky, inland and riverbed/ocean). Being the fourth child helped her due to having experienced parents that were protective but not overly so. She soon learned that those mermaids like her who tried to be sheltered could meet terrible fates and thus decided to fight for her life. While the dangers underwater were vast and many, it was the inland human creatures and other land-dwellers which she believed were the real problem. When she grew up old enough, she decided to abandon the amazon and head straight for Atlantis where her foreign nature gave her hardships. Compared to the amazonian lifestyle this was nothing though and took it as a challenge to keep herself in shape. She picks up a thor-like accent from this place. There she learns about humans and in-land creatures, seeing knowledge as a source of power. Learning as a warrior that uses elementalism in the shape of Electricity and water bending, she heard of Monster Academy as an in-land school for all kind of monsters and decided to go there to see what the lands had to offer. Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. Gallery MA-Phase4_fight_Yohana.png|Chibis Against the Elements (Event)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Phase-4-Beating-the-soldiers-465477478 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy